(a) Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a data rendering method and device, and a display device including the data rendering device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device may employ a red/green/blue (RGB) stripe configuration having red/green/blue subpixels for each pixel, where the green subpixels are between the red and blue subpixels in each pixel. Likewise, a display device may employ a pentile configuration including pentile-type pixels. A pentile-type pixel differs from an RGB pixel in that the pentile pixel does not include all three colors of subpixels.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an example of the pentile configuration, showing example pentile pixels arranged in a matrix, with a couple of RGB pixels shown for comparison. As illustrated in the legend for FIG. 1, a first block (or block pattern) represents a red subpixel, a second block shows a green subpixel, and a third block indicates a blue subpixel.
Referring to the pentile configuration of FIG. 1, a pentile pixel corresponds to one RGB pixel of an RGB stripe configuration, only the pentile pixel does not include a red subpixel or a blue subpixel. Instead, the red subpixels and the blue subpixels of the pentile configuration alternate in a checkerboard-like arrangement. Such a pentile configuration has only two-thirds of the number of subpixels of a corresponding RGB configuration.
However, since each pentile pixel lacks either a red subpixel or a blue subpixel, the input data for RGB stripe pixels may need to be rendered through a filter for each color channel in order to drive a pentile-type display to display a comparable image to the RGB display. Such a rendering may cause noticeable differences in the displayed images on the pentile display when compared to the RGB display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.